


PRAY

by vielle_jjp



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Body Guard Jackson Wang, Doctor Choi Youngjae, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Partners to Lovers, Past Abuse, Post-War, Prince Mark Tuan, Smut, jjp, markson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vielle_jjp/pseuds/vielle_jjp
Summary: After the long, bloody and cold war, General Im Jaebum wakes up months later in the hospital as a renowned hero; only to see how much has changed. Having known nothing but violence since a child, his past and nightmares still haunt him everywhere.Luckily he had Major Park Jinyoung by his side.As Jaebum tries to get used to this brand new start, he now must face different challenges, enemies and emotions.Will the easily-angered, merciless and lonely Jaebum ever find peace within himself?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	PRAY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
I have nothing to note except STREAM "YOU CALLING MY NAME" !!!!
> 
> & let me know what you think on the comments, have a nice day birdies. <3

The moon was full that night. All the stars shined down above his pale, weak body that was now drenched in blood. 

_what a beautiful night to die..._

Loud gunshots were heard all around him but they are all now starting to fade away. Getting further and further away. Distant screams of help, silent pleas for peace, faint sounds of crying, last minute wishes... they were all praying. To whom exactly? Jaebeom doesn't know. He never did believe in God, but at this very moment he finds himself talking to someone up in that sky. No, he wasn't afraid to die. There was nothing left in this world for him anyway, so to disappear meant to be free. Finally.

His body couldn't move, and slowly he'll start to forget as well. That bullet that went through his chest no longer hurt. All he knew was that the night sky was pretty and his eyes are slowly closing. 

_pretty..._

Jeabeom wasn't fond of pretty things. He hated almost all that reminded him of happiness and had long stopped hoping for better days, But in his last moment of being awake he thought about all the things he found pretty... The grey cat outside the castle that always sat outside his chamber, the birds that fly at sunset, the empty library on the outskirts of the village...and suddenly he's reminded of beautiful brown eyes that crinkle when a smile is present. 

_Jinyoungie had really pretty eyes._

A thought also came in his mind, bunnies. Are there rabbits hopping around the moon? It was a stupid random thought but he couldn't help but wonder.

As his breath becomes heavier, all that filled his thoughts were of his Major, his best friend, the only person who knew him better than anyone else. the one individual that wasn't afraid of him. Park Jinyoung. A small smile manages to escape his face. 

_You'll definitely cry won't you Young-ah? _The image of the younger with tears on his eyes causes Jaebeom's faltering heart to sink much deeper. If there's one thing in this life that he'll protect more than anything, it's him. 

_I'm sorry Jinyoung-ah..._

His takes one last look at the glistening constellations, ignoring the muffled calls of his name in a distance as he closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber.

(100 days after)

The streets are filled with laughter as kids, along with their parents, vendors, villagers and all sorts of people came to watch the parade. Loud music was playing in celebration of the war being over. Jinyoung walked alongside the rest of the soldiers, escorting the royal family. The crowd threw flowers, gifts and handed them letters, thanking them for saving and protecting everyone.

A little boy ran in-front of him, he was about 5 years old with big eyes that reminded him of a certain person because it had a small mole below his left eye and he had pouty lips; he handed Jinyoung a letter and he bended down to get it.

"Ummm... my mom told me to give to give this to you! And..I-I would just like to say that I think you're cool and I wanna be like you someday!" Jinyoung chuckled, he ruffled the boy's hair and thanked him as he went back to his line.

It was the tenth letter he got since the parade started just a few minutes ago, normally he didn't mind any of it but he kept this one inside his pocket because it triggered a memory that was long-kept inside his mind. It felt special.

"You're quite popular aren't you hyung?" Teased Yugyeom, one of his colleagues along with Bambam next to him. The both of them are inseparable, they may look young and innocent, but those mischievous idiots can turn into blood-thirsty monsters when messed with. Together, they make the perfect team in the battlefield but right now, they're nothing but a bunch of headaches to Jinyoung.

With a sigh he answered "What do you both want?"

"Oh don't be so serious, hyung. You've been sulking since we could remember. Try to cheer up a bit." Bambam offered as he poked Jinyoung with a yellow flower.

"Yeah hyung, just for today. This is a celebration." Yugyeom added.

They're right, he has been a lot to deal with lately and the young ones are getting worried. But it can't be helped, he was sad. Everyday he kept waiting and the anxiety of it was taking a toll on him. Every morning he wakes up, he prepares himself; to wait, to rejoice or for the worst. But just for today, hell try to keep a bright face.

"okay." he gave them the biggest smile he could let out and they both rejoice as they walk on.

Jinyoung looked down the windows of the castle, the crowd were all dancing, rejoicing and drinking on the streets. The parade ended a hour ago and now they were all having dinner inside the castle. The halls were filled with batters, laughter and smiles. It was almost perfect. Almost.

"Your friends sure know how to party Young-ah" he was taken aback by someones voice, he looks and sees that it's Prince Mark. He bowed a to him and Mark chuckled "don't act so formal, it doesn't suit you." Mark giggles.

He spots Yugyeom and Bambam on the long table, cheered by other soldiers into a dance battle, clearly drunk and are living their best life. His eyes widen, embarrassed to even know any of them. 

"How have you been?" Mark asked in a concerned tone.

He takes a deep breath "I've been okay, your highness."

"hmm... don't believe you" the prince said as he takes a sip of his drink.

Jinyoung eyes him "Really? How can you tell?"

"We've been friends for years."

At that Jinyoung smiled.

"Take it easy okay? It'll be okay." Mark patted his back.

"Do you think so?" he asked.

The prince gave him a reassuring smile "things will eventually fall into it's place if it's meant to. Don't force it." and with that he leaves.

Jinyoung watches the prince walk towards a bulky man with a pretty face and loud laughter. Jackson, the prince's personal body guard. The both of them leave the crowded hall towards somewhere inside this gigantic castle. His throat runs dry. He never actually spoke to the prince about it, and after the incident, he and Mark's friendship had a boundary. No matter how long you had been someones friend; there are certain things that must never be spoken of. Him (the prince) and Jackson are one of those forbidden things.

He takes one last sip of his beer and starts to head out as well. The night was now calmer and the wind blew colder than he has expected. The full moon showed up behind the clouds as he prayed again. Maybe it's true when they said that desperate people seek faith. Because lately, Jinyoung prays for the tomorrow he longs to see again.

Jinyoung was in his office the next day when the king asked for him. 

When he entered the chamber he was greeted by the king who sat on his table, a couple of guards and Choi Youngjae, a doctor. And at that moment he felt his heart drop to the ground. This isn't good news.

"three months had passed Jinyoung-ah" the king sounded empathetic. He was a kind ruler but right now Jinyoung wanted to punch him. No, he wanted to hurt everyone in this room. His hands turn into a fists.  
"We had done all we can" Youngjae said.

Jinyoung didn't say a word. the king took pity on him "young-ah, i know your General-Lim meant a lot to you but I also know that he wouldn't want this."

"And how do you know that?!" he snapped. The king was surprised but he also understood.

"Jaebeom wouldn't want you to suffer like this because of him."

"No, what all of you are saying is that he wanted to die anyway right? Because in all your eyes, he was nothing but a slave for war, a weapon of destruction, nothing more! That's why you are willing to let this go just like that!" he spatted.

Nobody said a word for a while.

"No one... no one gave a single fuck about what he wanted." he weakly added.

The king stood up and walked towards him, he gently placed his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder "I treated him like he's my own, but now there isn't more we could do."

"I'm sorry"

He stepped in the hospital again today, just like he did for the hundredth time since. The sound of his boots echoed the halls in the most familiar way. He knew the way to Jaebeom's room in a heartbeat, he could get there in his sleep. As he entered, he saw a sight that doesn't change. There, on the wooden bed next to a huge window was his General, sound asleep. He takes a seat next to to him. Jaebeom was pale and thin as ever. He had sharper edges and cold hands. Jinyoung as now in the middle of the hardest decision he ever has to make. And the thought of making one sickens him.

_please wake up,hyung..._

the door then opens and youngjae comes in.

"Hey" he greeted,

If Choi Youngjae could be compared to anything, it would be a sunshine, He wore a bright smile everywhere and Jinyoung always remembered how it annoyed Jaebeom but still he adored the young doctor.

Jinyoung was secretly envious of that, Youngjae had the ability to make Jaebeom smile.

"Hey...

"Listen, Jaebeom is also my friend and this also doesn't fit well with me. But this can't go on forever hyung."

"Give me until tomorrow..."

Youngjae nodded and went towards the door but before he closed it behind him, he said "timing and heart don't always go together, as I've realized. But there's always faith, right?"

That night Jinyoung couldn't sleep because he needed someone to be awake.

_run!_

_run Jaebeom-ah don't let them catch you!_

_run and never look back!!!!_

_His small feet ran through the forest, not knowing where to go, he kept running until his feet burned, until there were bruises all over his body, until he was out of breath..he kept running._

_Jaebeom has scared, alone and hunted down. He needed to get to safety but doesn't know where that is. if he screams the enemy will catch him, if he cries it won't be of any help..he doesn't know where to go._

_It was supposed to be a peaceful night, him and his parents lived in a small house a little outside of town. His father was a farmer, and he recalls having many flowers on their garden. It was peaceful, safe and loved. His mother knitted clothes, and he always wore a new one each week. He was happy and free. At that time, he believed that he could be anything in this world._

_It all changed one night when a group of armed men barged inside their home. It was storming outside, Jaebeom woke up to the sound of gunshots and his mother's screams._

_He couldn't remember much of it, just fragments like; his mother running towards him, dragging him to the back door while wrapping a blue scarf around his neck. He remembers frantically sprinting for his life as his mom stays behind to let him get away, he remembers the moment he stopped hearing her voice. _

_Into the darkness he tried to save himself, but was found by one of the men, he had an evil smirk on his face, teasing a seven year old boy who is terrified. The man catches him and holds him in place, taking out his knife while saying that he'll use it so the little boy could die a slow and painful death. _

_The memory was blurry, but somehow he manages to take the knife away from the man, the look of full confidence in his eyes when Jaebeom held him down, he was certain that the young boy couldn't do it. He even teased him about being weak and pathetic. But he never got to finish it as the young bot swiftly slides the blade across his throat. Jaebeom could never forget the way that mans eyes looked at his as his blood runs down the forest floor. His last words haunted him_

_"you killed a man, you're no better than us"_

_Jaebeom stayed wondering in the forest, he doesn't know for how long, but it was enough to kill about fifteen people. He was a fast learner and his parents praised him for that. So in a matter of days, he got accustomed to climbing on trees, making shelter out of leaves and practicing with a small knife. He didn't have time to cry. All his sadness, he chose to bury deep inside him, never to be touched. Having emotions meant, gaining weakness. Like the baby bird he saw a few days ago, that died the morning after. Jaebeom realizes that life takes away those that we keep dearly. So in order to not get hurt, he must stay away._

_The King and his men found him a couple of weeks later. It was difficult to gain his trust, one of the soldiers got a huge scar on his face in attempts of rescuing the boy. But eventually, he gave in._

_He lived in the castle, never wanting to see anyone. Only one person brought him food and clothes, he got kinda close to that person but just like most things; he didn't return one day. Jaebeom wasn't surprised by that anymore._

_he became the youngest trainee in the military, and by the age of 15 he was feared and respected. Envied but never really loved. He was always alone, and he made it like that, he built his walls too high and those to dare try to climb it will get hurt. Even those much older than him, bow to him due to his rank. The king adored him because he was fearless, aggressive and most of all apathetic when it came to a certain point._

_no one, not a single soul dared to get close. that is, until he met Park Jinyoung._

_He was a handsome boy who came from a well-off family. They first met when they were twelve, Jinyoung and his family were on a trip to another town when their carriage was hijacked by a group of people from the South, the same people who killed Jaebeom's parents and the ones that their country is against. _

_Luckily, their were soldiers patrolling the area, one of them was Im Jaebeom. He was able to save all of them, with only bruises to remember. He recalled looking into Jinyoung's eyes for the first time. The younger had such bright brown orbs that reflected the sunset sky. He looked at Jaebeom with such admiration._

_Five years later, they meet again._

_Jinyoung worked and trained hard to get into the military. His parents weren't happy about it, But nevertheless he was here. He wanted to be able to stand next to Im Jaebeom one day. He stared at him in a distance, watching in awe as others feared his hero. something inside him knew that the Major (Jaebeom's rank at the time) _ _ wasn't as hard or heartless as he may seem._

_In attempts to get to know the elder, Jinyoung memorized his ways. So by lunch time, he cornered Jaebeom in the castles garden where he usually pets a stray cat._

_"This is a really rare sight to see."_

_Jaebeom looks up and glares at him, a little annoyed._

_"Hmm, not for you Park, since you clearly stalk me here everyday."_

_Jinyoung smirks a little "you know?"_

_"What do you want?" his tone was cold and impatient._

_But the younger shrugged and handed him a drink. Jaebeom eyed it with confusion._

_"Come on, it's not gonna kill you Major."_

_The elder took it from his hand, opened the lid and was greeted by a sweet smell._

_"It's strawberry milk, my mom made it and I figured you might want some."_

_"I don't really like-"_

_"just try it." the smile on Jinyoung's face took Jaebeom aback a little. He gently lifted it and took a sip. It was sweet, too sweet but not in a bad way._

_"I'm Park Jinyoung." he stood up and reached out his right hand_

_"I know who you are..."_

_"No, you don't, and I don't know you either. Let's be friends?"_

_Jeabeom got a little annoyed and tried to walk pass him. "Try again when you get your shit together Park. Don't be too confident"_

_Before Jaebeom left he heard the other say "I guess, I'll have to work harder,huh? We'll if that's the case, just watch Major I'll definitely be your friend."_

_Everyday after that, Jeabeom found a bottle of strawberry milk in the garden but the younger was nowhere to be found around. On afternoons, he found himself looking at Jinyoung training on the fields of the castle through the window of his office. He had so much determination burning in his golden eyes. _

_Months after, Jinyoung was given one of the higher ranks in the military but it didn't come close to where Jaebeom was. It frustrated him. He pushed himself harder and even trained when everyone else was asleep._

_On one of those nights he spent practicing with a sword, sweat dripping from his face to the floor, limbs shaking and lungs almost exploding he heard a voice say "Isn't it about time you rest Park?"_

_Jaebeom was standing on the frame of the door, wearing a black shirt as his hair tied into a bun. Jinyoung never saw him outside his uniform before._

_They both took a walk outside the castle walls, near a lake that was glistening under the moon, the field of poppies gently sway with the cold autumn breeze._

_Jinyoung walked silently behind him, he tripped a little along the way and for the first time; he heard the other laugh. His eyes widened, Jaebeom was beautiful when he smiled._

_He reached out his hand to help Jinyoung up, "Im Jaebeom." he introduced._

_"Park Jinyoung" he held his hand for the first time as well. and that's how their friendship began._

_Jinyoung was deemed fearless after that night. He walks up to Jaebeom with no fear, talks to him without hesitation and walks by his side without a second doubt the moment the other enters the room. The most surprising part was that the Major didn't seem to mind at all. People thought Jinyoung was crazy or maybe the other forced him to do so. _

_And on the time, Jaebeom finally offered Jinyoung to be his right hand, the others stared in awe mixed with envy. Together, they were powerful. One word from Jaebeom and he complies without question. One advice from Jinyoung and the other takes it to heart. This made the king very amused. He finally found someone who could silence Jaebeom's storm. In a form of another destruction, his silent smile won't hesitate to draw blood; Park Jinyoung was ruthless in the most hidden and dangerous way._

_"Tell me something Jinyoungie" Jaebeom requested when they were inside his office. A few years had passed since then. Their country has now declared war against the South and are now preparing for battle. He was sitting on his desk, a letter on his hand. Jinyoung sat on the opposite, pretending to keep himself busy._

_"Like what?"_

_"Tell me something good." He could tell that the younger was nervous but was too good in hiding it._

_He thought about it for a while "well, I used to believe that there are rabbits on the moon"_

_Jaebeom chuckled "you what?"_

_"Yeah... I don't know, it's just a ramdom thought I had back then, bunnies hopping up there."_

_This made the other laugh and Jinyoung followed suit_

_"Hey! for all we know there are bunnies on the moon, the world is full of mysteries."_

_"I guess we'll know it someday." Jaebeom gently said as he went back to work._

~~~~ 1/2 ~~~~


End file.
